


Unfamiliar Faces

by AnnieVH



Series: Behind Closed Doors [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Funeral, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a time to meet old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfamiliar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to fill this prompt (http://rumbelleprompts.tumblr.com/post/90082568530/rumple-milah-neal-belle-tw-domestic) for a while now, so I decided to do it as one-shots pertaining to the same verse (Behind Closed Doors), since I lack the attention span for multi-chapter. If anybody wants to send me ideas and prompts, I need them very much.
> 
> A companion piece for this picspam (http://annievh.tumblr.com/post/102166515522/behind-closed-doors-warnings-domestic-abuse).
> 
> Pairings for this verse: eventual Rumbelle and Swanfire.  
> Warnings for this verse: abusive relationship, implied non-con situations, child-abuse, violence, infidelity, very anti-Milah.
> 
> A HUGE THANKS to Maddie for betaing it so fast!

By Sunday afternoon, Maurice French's body was lowered into the ground, by his wife's side. Belle had wept all the way from Australia, and then through the whole service, but it seemed she still had tears to shed because she simply couldn't make them stop.

At least this time she had Ruby to place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

_What a time to meet old friends_ , she thought.

The church had been busier than expected, which had been a pleasant surprise, but very wearing. Ruby and her grandmother had been with her from the start and took it upon themselves to take people away from Belle whenever she looked ready to burst, or when somebody walked into dangerous territory.

“I want to know everything about Australia,” said Anna, one of the girls who had gone to school with them and who was still known for her lack of tact. “I'm sure you had a lot of fun!”

“Hey, Anna!” Ruby cut in. “How about I find you a seat?”

“Sure! We'll talk later, Belle. I want to know everything about your adventures.”

Adventures.

Belle repeated that word over and over in her mind, each time sounding more disappointed with herself. The past eight years of her life had been spent either in college, or in her uncle's shop.

“I'd give anything to see the world like you did,” said Ashley Boyle, before Granny could send her away with a sharp look.

Belle had seen Sidney. That was it.

She had wasted the past eight years of her life struggling to finish college, only to get a degree in English Literature and go back to working behind the counter of her family shop.

And now she had lost most of her money because she had to buy a plane ticket and bury her father.

Archie Hopper was the next in line, but as soon as he took a look on her face, he was smart enough to limit himself to condolences and nice words about her father. Then, he pretended to go say hi to Ruby and Granny only to join them in their mission of keeping Belle away from unpleasantries.

His timing was good.

G aston, who had been trying to  run into Belle by accident for the past three days (and being constantly  sent away by Ruby) came right after Archie. Instead of taking her hand, he gave her a hug. Ruby hadn't lied, he was still very good looking.

“It is really nice to see you, Belle.” He flashed her a smile she had once found attractive. “I'm very sorry for your father.”

“Thank you, Gaston.”

“You made that bouquet yourself, right?” He pointed at the flowers her father was holding. An arrange of blue flowers tied together with a golden bow.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “Yes.”

“You're still good at it.”

Her reply was numb. “Thank you.”

“You know I always liked Maurice,” Gaston continued. “He always said he wished you had married me.”

Just as good looking. Not one bit more subtle.

“Hey, Gaston!” Ruby cut in. “You haven't told me what you've been up to in Washington.”

Taking a hint, Archie sneaked in and dragged Belle away.

Gaston was wise enough to avoid her for the rest of the service, letting her grieve in peace.

Mother Superior conducted a very simple ceremony. Moe French wasn't a very religious man, so she limited herself to a few psalms and talked about the many weddings that had been decorated by his flowers. Granny delivered a short eulogy that made everybody chuckle. Graham said he was a law abiding citizen who never gave anybody any trouble. Even Mayor Mills came to pay her respects, stating that Maurice French was one of the nicest persons in Storybrooke and that he would be missed.

Belle had clang to Ruby's hand the whole time, trying to smile at the people who were speaking, but failing miserably. She couldn't even look up.

When the time came,  Graham, Archie and the two  young men who had been working with his father  for the past three years carried the coffin away. As she was following them, she spotted Mr. Gold in the back of the church, standing quietly against a wall because all seats were taken . H e gave her a nod that she did not acknowledge. She didn't have the strength.

*

“Are you sure you want to stay?” Granny asked, after taking one look at Belle. “Ruby and I can take care of everything by ourselves. No one is going to judge you if you need to lie down a little.”

Belle nodded, knowing Granny was right. She had offered her diner for Belle to hold a small reception, but now all she wanted was to lock herself in her room. After all, no one was there because of her. And the ones who were only wanted to hear her stories of the world, and she didn't have stories to tell.

However, she had spent the past five days either sleeping or crying. Her only breaks had been when she was up to her elbows in paperwork. She needed a break. If she went back to that bed, she might never get up again.

“I'm alright, Granny, truly. I want to stay.”

Granny seemed to consider dragging her upstairs herself, but didn't. Instead, Ruby helped her fix her make up and went to stand by her side when people started coming.

This time, Gaston was the first to arrive. After another hug, he said, “You know, I meant what I said. It is really nice to see you.”

Belle nodded so she wouldn't have to lie with an empty, “You too.”

Gaston eyed Ruby, who was watching him through narrowed eyes. “I just want you to know I'm here for you. Whatever you need, I am going to help you through this.”

Much in the same tone, Belle answered, “Thank you.”

“It's the minimum I can do, Belle. Really. I don't want you to go through this alone-”

“People are coming, Gaston,” Ruby interrupted, not trying to sound nice. “Would you mind moving away from the door?”

He looked upset, but nodded and moved away, but only a few steps, to stand at Ruby's side. That only earned him another glare from her, but he didn't seem to mind. He got what he wanted. Everybody who came in complimented him as well, as if he was just like Ruby: part of the family. Under the cloud of grief, Belle felt her blood boiling, but didn't say a word and didn't acknowledge him for the next half an hour.

Graham was one of the last to arrive. Just like Gaston, he gave her a hug. But Belle clang to him, much like she had to Ruby when she first arrived.

“It's so good to see you, Lady Belle,” he said, mouth close to her ear.

“It's so good to see you too, Sheriff,” she whispered back, standing on the tip of her toes.

“Graham!” Gaston said, loud enough to make them turn.

The Sheriff let her go. “Hey, Gaston, how's Washington?”

“Well, you know-”

“Yes, I do. Belle, can I talk to you?” he asked, pulling her aside.

The look on Gaston's face was priceless.

“Thank you for carrying the coffin,” she said, once they were standing on the other side of the diner. “I was horrified Gaston would offer to do it, or something.”

“I hope he isn't giving you much grief.”

“I can handle him. And Ruby is my body guard, so...”

“You're in good hands,” he laughed.

Belle smiled.

Then they fell in silence for a moment.

“I'm sorry I didn't write.”

He shook his head. “You had better things to do.”

“No,” she confessed. “No, I truly didn't. It was just...” she shrugged.

“I know. These things happen.”

He didn't look mad, but she still lowered her eyes.

“Bae wanted me to give you his love,” Graham said. “Just in case his father forgets. He couldn't make it. But said he'll come to see you as soon as he can.”

Belle nodded.

“Do you know how long you're staying?”

The question caught her by surprise. “I didn't-I haven't-It was all very last minute.”

“It's fine,” Graham said. “Sorry. I shouldn't bother you right now. But before you go, I'd love to have dinner with you and Ruby.”

Belle's smile was filled with nostalgia. “Old times.”

Graham smiled back. “Old times.”

“I'd like that.”

“I'm sorry I can't stay, I'm on duty. But let me know in advance, maybe I can even get Bae to join us, the arrogant bastard.” Graham winked. “He thinks he's too good for us now. Have you heard he's calling himself Neal?”

“I heard.”

“New York. It messes with your head.”

Belle giggled and gave him another hug.

“I'll see you, Lady Belle.”

Graham walked away throwing a goodbye over his shoulder.

Belle hardly had any time to feel better before Gaston cornered her.

“It's nice to see old friends,” he said, trying to sound nice. But she still remembered what his jealousy sounded like.

“It is,” she deadpanned.

“He's nice, Graham.”

“He is.”

He examined her face. Found nothing worth of note and moved on. “Would you like to talk?”

“Not really.”

“Is just that you're going through a very hard time right now-”

The replied rolled out of her mouth before she could stop it. “Thank you, I hadn't noticed.”

He stopped. Proceeded carefully. “I'm only trying to help.”

Belle knew his intentions were far from just being helpful. But she still felt guilty.

“I know. Sorry, it's been a long day.”

“Yes. That's what I was saying. So, instead of going back to your room once this is over, why don't you let me take you to dinner?”

“Gaston-” she started, rolling her eyes.

“No, not like that,” he interrupted. “As friends. Good friends. I don't want you to do through this alone. And I'm not going to let you-”

“Mr. Gold is here,” she announced, and then walked around him to greet the other man at the door. “Mr. Gold, how nice to see you.”

“Ms. French,” he said, shaking her hand. “Is great to see you again, even in these circumstances. I am so very sorry for your lost.”

“Thank you, Mr. Gold.”

Right behind her, came Gaston's boasting voice. “Mr. Gold!”

Ruby growled.

“Mr. Sage,” Mr. Gold greeted, extending his hand. “Didn't know you were back in town as well.”

“I couldn't let Belle face this alone,” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Yes,” Mr. Gold said, carefully, eyes going from his face to Belle's. “I see. As I was saying, Ms. French, my wife wanted me to extend her condolences as well.”

Gaston answered, “Thank you, Mr. Gold,” and Belle gritted her teeth. “Is your wife well?”

Mr. Gold eyed the younger man.

Then turned back to Belle, “And Baelfire wanted me to give you his love. He couldn't fly here from New York.”

Gaston's hand tensed on her shoulder and Belle smiled, appreciating the small victory over his ego. “Thank you. Graham just told me. Apparently, he thought you might forget.”

“I'm not that old.”

They shared a short laugh.

Gaston didn't participate. Once it was over, he said, “Anyway, Belle, I was saying-”

Belle ignored him. “Actually, Mr. Gold, would you have a moment?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I know it's Sunday, but I found some papers on my father's desk I needed to talk to you about. If you don't mind.”

“Belle,” Gaston said, “I'm sure Mr. Gold has better things to do-”

“Mr. Gold doesn't,” the other man replied, louder than Gaston's voice.

“You can use Granny's office,” Ruby suggested. “You know where it is.”

“Yes, thank you, Ruby. And Gaston,” she said, turning to face him, “you don't have to wait. This might take a while.”

As the both of them walked away, Gaston tried to follow, calling, “But Belle, I-”

Ruby was faster and got in his way. She smiled from ear to ear in that lupine way of hers. “You really should learn to take a hint, Gaston.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A list of all one-shots in verse chronological order can be found here: http://annievh.tumblr.com/post/102166515522/behind-closed-doors-warnings-domestic-abuse


End file.
